


Caught

by orphan_account



Series: Last Night on Earth trilogy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Dean get caught by Cas, but his reaction is somewhat surprising.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of the trilogy, and beginning the transition into Destiel.

Dean woke up when Sam started to stir. ‘You OK Sammy?’

‘Mm. Gotta pee,’ Sam replied sleepily, and gave Dean a brief kiss before heading to the bathroom. Dean smiled and rolled over, only to come face to face with Castiel leaning over the bed a few inches above him.

‘Hi Dean.’

‘Gah! Dammit Cas, what have I said about personal space?’

‘Oh. I thought you didn’t care about that anymore.’

‘Why wouldn’t I care about that anymore?’

‘Well, Sam was in your personal space a minute ago.’

‘Oh. Yeah, uh, it was cold last night. We were huddling together for warmth,’ Dean stammered as he reached for the glass of water on the nightstand.

‘Really? I thought it was because you had coitus.’ Dean nearly choked on the water.

‘What?’

‘Coitus. You and Sam had coitus last night.’

‘Stop saying coitus. What are you, a biology book?’ Dean swallowed and looked back up at Cas. ‘So you saw that?’

‘Yes. I arrived just after you came into the room, but before I could say anything you started kissing Sam. There didn’t seem a good time to interrupt, and then you fell asleep.’

‘Wait, you stayed the whole time?’

‘Yes.’

‘You just… watched everything?’

‘Yes.’

‘Wait, why didn’t you pop up when Sam went to the car to get the bags?’

‘Oh. That must have happened while I went to get booze.’

‘ _You left and came back_?!’

‘Yes.’

‘For fuck’s sake Cas!’ At that, Sam popped out of the bathroom drying his hands.

‘Did you say something Dean? Oh. Hi Cas. When did you get here?’ he asked, hastily wrapping the towel around his waist.

‘Last night,’ said Cas and Dean at the same time. Sam’s eyebrows shot up.

‘Last night?’

‘Yes,’ came the reply in stereo.

‘Like… you’ve been here the whole night?’

‘Oh yeah,’ said Dean sarcastically. ‘Apparently angels like to watch.’

‘I don’t think you can extrapolate to all angels,’ said Cas. ‘And I’m not sure I liked to watch you have coitus.’

‘Stop saying coitus!’ shouted Dean.

‘You know, Cas,’ said Sam, ‘that’s considered quite private thing. It didn’t occur to you to leave and come back later?’ Cas considered this for a moment.

‘I did. But when I came back you were still having coitus.’

‘Cas…’ Dean said threateningly.

‘It’s not really normal to just hang around and watch people in… intimate situations,’ Sam explained.

‘I believe it’s also not normal to have coitus with your brother,’ Cas retorted.

‘DAMMIT CAS, WILL YOU STOP SAYING COITUS?!’ Dean shouted.

‘What do you want me to call it? Making sweet sweet love?’

‘Are you being sarcastic?’ Dean asked.

‘No I’m not.’ Cas said very sarcastically as he turned his back on Dean and crossed his arms with a huff.

‘Are you sulking now? What are you, jealous or something?’ Dean laughed. Cas tensed for a moment and then his shoulders slumped.

‘Maybe.’

‘Wait, what?’

‘Maybe I’m jealous.’ Sam and Dean looked at each with similarly confused expressions.

‘Jealous about me or Dean?’ Cas turned around and actually rolled his eyes at Sam.

‘Oh I don’t know, who did I rebel from heaven for again? Hint: not you.’

‘Cas, have you been drinking?’ Dean asked.

‘Yes. Just a bit.’

‘Like human a bit or angel a bit?’

‘Well, you would be dead, I’m just drunk. That’s probably why I was saying coitus a lot. It’s a funny word. Hehehe.’ Dean clenched his fist then let it drop and pointed at Cas instead.

‘Are you telling me you got drunk, watched us get it on, and then popped up to confess your feelings for me?’

‘No.’

‘OK, good.’

‘I got drunk during. You guys really took your time over it.’ Sam stood speechless, blushing furiously and just looking back and forth between Dean and Cas without a clue of what to say. Dean began to laugh.

‘Great. Everybody’s gay for me. Why was I cursed with all this sexiness?’ Sam frowned and walked over to Dean, draping a possessive arm over his shoulders.

‘Sorry Cas, but I’m not sure I’m OK with this whole you liking Dean thing.’

‘I don’t really care if you’re OK with it,’ Cas replied, then marched over to Sam, touched his forehead, and Sam slumped to the floor unconscious.

‘Cas, what the hell?’ exclaimed Dean, jumping off the bed and kneeling down to check on Sam.

‘It’s ok, he’s just sleeping. I didn’t want to talk to him anymore.’ Dean glared at him before turning back to tend to Sam, rearranging his limbs into a more comfortable sleeping position and putting a pillow under his head. Satisfied that Sam was ok, Dean stood up and faced Cas.

‘You can’t just zonk people out because you don’t want to talk to them. It’s rude.’

‘Sorry. Did you know you’re naked? It’s OK with me, just thought you should know.’ Dean hastily grabbed his boxers from the floor and put them on.

‘Look, Cas… I don’t know what to say here.’

‘I thought we shared a profound bond, Dean,’ Cas said, crestfallen.

‘We do, Cas, we do. You’re like a brother to me.’ Cas perked up and took a step closer.

‘That’s good, I saw what you did with your brother!’

‘I didn’t mean… look, it’s not that we don’t have a “profound bond” with each other. I’ve sometimes thought about… you know, stuff, with you. But uh, Sam’s never been very good at sharing his toys, you know what I’m sayin’?’

Cas put a hand on Dean’s bare shoulder and said earnestly, ‘Dean, you are not a toy.’

‘It’s a metaphor, Cas. I mean that I don’t think Sam would really want to share me, and he has dibs.’ Castiel considered this for a moment.

‘So you’re saying I should go back in time to get dibs before this happened.’

‘No! No, I’m not saying that. Freakin’ angels.’ He searched around as if hoping the right words would magically appear out of the air. ‘OK, well, for one thing, you’re drunk. It’s never a good idea to make big decisions while drunk.’

‘You’re right, I should sober up.’ Cas touched his own forehead and winced. ‘Ow. Hangover. Hold on.’ Another touch and he smiled. ‘Ah, that’s better. OK, now can we…’

‘If you say coitus again, I will punch you.’

‘Right, um, now can we have an intercourse?’

‘I think that might actually be worse. Look, Cas, the thing is, Sam and I have only just come to… understand our feelings. We were, you know, _together_ , just a few hours ago. I don’t think it’s really fair to ask him to leave the room so I can get jiggy with somebody else right away. Do you understand?’ Castiel nodded slowly, contemplating the situation.

‘He doesn’t have to leave the room,’ he said finally.

‘Excuse me?’

‘It could be like that film, with the swimming pool cleaning man, and the pizza man, and the lady whose husband went on too many business trips.’

‘I’m sorry, are you proposing a… ménage à trois?’

‘Yes.’

‘Like, you, me and Sam… all… up in each other?’

‘Yes.’ Dean considered this for a few seconds and shrugged.

‘It’s worth a shot I guess. But let me talk to him. We have to ease him into the idea, you can’t just come in all flaming sword blazing, get me?’

‘Dean, the flaming sword is a real heavenly weapon, it’s not a penis metaphor.’ Dean rolled his eyes.

‘Yeah, I get it, I just mean, let me handle it, ok?’

‘OK.’ Dean hunched down next to Sam’s prone body.

‘OK, wake him up please.’ Cas leaned down and touched Sam, who started awake.

‘Dean! Did I imagine it or was Cas…’

‘Yes, he’s here.'

‘And he wants to…’

‘Yeah, I’m just irresistible I guess. Here, why don’t you stand up and we’ll talk?’ He helped Sam to his feet.

‘Talk about what? You’re not going to… I mean, come on Dean, what about all the stuff we said last night?’ Dean cupped Sam’s face with his hand.

‘I meant all of it, Sammy,’ he said tenderly. ‘I love you.’ Sam smiled and stroked Dean’s cheek.

‘I love you, too.’

‘The thing is…’ Dean began. ‘Cas and I do have this, you know, profound bond too, and, uh…’ Sam pushed Dean’s hand away angrily.

‘So, what, you love me, but you want me to go take a walk so you can fuck Cas a bit?’

‘No, that’s not what I’m saying!’ Castiel stepped forward.

‘I would like it to be like in the film with the swimming pool cleaning man, and the pizza man, and the lady whose husband went on too many business trips,’ he said. Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

‘Excuse me?’ Sam demanded.

‘Well, except that there wouldn’t be a lady, and there is no swimming pool or pizza,’ Cas clarified. Sam looked back and forth between Dean and Cas as realisation dawned.

‘And you’re OK with this idea Dean?’

‘Well, you know what they say, it’s not gay if it’s in a three-way,’ Dean teased.

‘I don’t think that true if all three people are men, Dean.’

‘It’s a joke, Cas, it’s from a song,’ Dean explained.

‘I don’t get that reference.’

‘Of course not.’ Dean patted Castiel’s shoulder and turned back to Sam.

‘I thought it could be, you know, kinda hot.’

‘Hot?’

‘Yeah. I mean, you’re hot, and he’s hot, and we’ve already established that I’m so hot I turn everyone around me gay, so, you know, it would be… pretty hot,’ Dean finished weakly.

‘I also believe that it would be “hot”,’ Castiel added, using his fingers to make air quotes. ‘Let me show you.’ He put a hand on each of their heads and both were flooded with images of bare skin, tangled limbs, wandering hands and hungry mouths for a few seconds before Cas took his hands away again, leaving both Winchesters slightly slack-jawed.

‘Hot damn,’ Dean gasped. ‘That was an experience.’

Sam shook his head to clear it and moved closer still to Dean, taking one hand and stroking it with his thumb.

‘You really want this?’

‘Only if you’re OK with it. I don’t want to make you unhappy.’ Sam looked over at Cas for a moment, then back to Dean.

‘It… did actually look pretty hot,’ he admitted.

‘Right?’ Dean replied enthusiastically. ‘And hey, if you feel uncomfortable at any point, we’ll stop, ok? I promise.’ Sam smiled and nodded.

‘OK. Let’s do it.’

‘Great!’

‘Yes, I’m also pleased,’ Castiel added. The three of them stood there awkwardly in silence for a while. ‘I am unsure of how to proceed,’ Castiel finally said. ‘I’ve never had a “three-way” or indeed any form of c… I mean, sexual relations, before.’

‘Well, you could at least take your coat off for a start,’ Dean joked.

 ‘Oh, yes, clothing.’ Castiel snapped his fingers and he was suddenly in his boxers, clothes appearing neatly folded on a chair. Sam and Dean both gave him a once over.

‘Not bad,’ said Sam begrudgingly.

‘Angel abs are pretty ripped,’ Dean said, slightly breathless. Castiel looked down at himself with a concerned expression.

‘Ripped? They look intact to me.’ Dean chuckled stepped across to Castiel, lightly placing his hand on the angel’s stomach.

‘It’s an expression, it means they’re all muscly and defined. Very nice.’ Castiel shivered at Dean’s touch.

‘Oh. Well, thank you. I don’t even exercise.’ Both Sam and Dean laughed at this, the mood suddenly lighter.

‘Come here you big weirdo,’ Dean said as he pulled Castiel tightly against himself and began kissing him. Castiel seemed uncertain at first, but the instinct of his human vessel seemed to kick in, and he was soon kissing back as if he’d been kissing people all his life.

Sam was torn between jealousy and arousal. Not wanting to be forgotten, he approached Dean and Cas, placing one hand on each of their backs to remind them of his presence. Dean pulled away from Cas and turned to kiss Sam, wrapping one arm around his waist; Castiel’s breathing was quick and raspy, and Dean again pulled back at the sound, this time indicating that Sam and Cas should take their turn. Though not as natural a joining, the two were soon fully caught up in the moment, and Dean took his time to enjoy the view. When they finally came up for air, Dean pulled Sam towards him, their hips square against each other, and with his other hand reached for Cas to press up behind him.

‘Deanwich!’ he joked. ‘And I’m the meaty filling!’ 

‘Shut up Dean,’ said Sam and Cas simultaneously, and Sam ensured compliance by kissing him again. Dean tugged at Sam’s towel, which dropped to the floor, and reached a hand between them to begin stroking Sam’s erection. Cas kissed Dean’s neck and shoulders, pressing himself tightly against Dean’s back.

‘I just want to clarify,’ Dean stated between kisses, ‘that I am still not the girl here.’

‘You aren’t a girl, Dean,’ Castiel replied. ‘I thought we had established that.’

‘He means he doesn’t want to, you know, be the catcher,’ explained Sam.

‘Catch what?’ Cas asked, confused.

‘I mean, he doesn’t want to be, er…’

‘I’m not taking it up the ass, is what I’m saying,’ Dean interjected.

‘Oh. But I understand it can be very enjoyable. Sam seemed to like it last night.’

‘I did,’ Sam admitted. ‘But once Dean gets pig-headed about something…’

‘Ah, yes, he can be very stubborn.’

‘Hello? I’m still here, right in between you.’

‘Yes. And it’s my turn to kiss you,’ Cas said as he grabbed Dean’s shoulders and turned him around. Sam took the opportunity to pull down Dean’s boxers, helped him step out of them, and then planted a quick peck on one cheek as he stood back up. Feeling that he was the only one still wearing anything, Cas snapped his fingers again, and his boxers joined the pile of his other clothes.

‘Mmm, Cas,’ Dean moaned with excitement as bare skin met bare skin.

‘I’ll perform oral sex on you now,’ Cas stated solemnly. Sam snorted a laugh as Dean blushed.

‘Uh, it’s a bit weird if you say what you’re going to do like that, Cas. Don’t talk about it, just do it.’

‘Ah, like with watching porn, we don’t talk about it.’

‘Yeah, sure.’

‘OK.’ Cas dropped to his knees, true to his word, shocking Dean with the forcefulness of his sucking.

‘A bit more gently there pal, you don’t want to accidentally detach it,’ he gasped.

‘Suhrry,’ Cas slurred with his mouth full and eased off to a more normal pace. Sam took a step back to watch, the feelings of jealousy now definitely being overcome by his excitement. Dean looked so good, his head tilted back and little moans escaping his throat. Unbothered by such human concerns as gag reflexes, Castiel seemed to be rather proficient at his task, and Sam found himself looking forward to getting a turn of his attention, absentmindedly stroking himself at the thought. Dean saw him and reached over to do it for him, turning his head for more kisses. Sam held Dean’s face with both hands, keeping their lips pressed together as Dean’s moans grew louder, until finally he shuddered with his release.

‘Sorry for the lack of warning Cas,’ Dean gasped. ‘Mouth was kinda busy.’

‘You didn’t have to, I could tell. Your soul was actually glowing when it happened.’

‘Well, that’s kinda weird, but OK.’ Castiel stood up and kissed Dean tenderly.

‘I hope you enjoyed it,’ he said softly.

‘Yeah, man, it was awesome,’ Dean assured him. ‘You’re very good at that.’

‘I learned from the lady whose husband takes too many business trips,’ Cas replied proudly.

‘You sure did buddy,’ Dean laughed. ‘And she’s a pro.’ Sam reached for Castiel’s hand.

‘Any chance you could…’ he began, but Cas was already on his knees again before Sam could finish.

‘We don’t talk about it, Sam,’ Cas admonished before starting in on him.

‘Yeah, Sam,’ Dean teased. ‘Don’t you know anything?’ Sam couldn’t reply, as Castiel’s ministrations had rendered him incoherent. Dean sat down on the bed to absorb the tableau, taking advantage of the pause to plan his next steps.

Before long, Sam was also brought over the edge by Castiel’s efforts, and half stumbled to the bed as his legs almost gave out. Cas stood up looking very smug.

‘I think the pizza man and swimming pool cleaning man would both have been very impressed,’ he stated proudly.

‘Absolutely,’ Dean agreed. ‘Now get over here so we can return the favour. We won’t be as good at it as you, but we’ll do our best.’ Cas walked over to the edge of the bed and both boys went for it, kissing and licking as Cas gasped with pleasure. Sam pulled away to whisper something in Dean’s ear as Dean took Cas wholly into his mouth. Cas felt Dean nod to whatever Sam had said and then Dean pulled away too.

‘I haven’t yet achieved completion,’ he complained at the sudden lack of attention.

‘Don’t worry, Cas, Sam was suggesting another method,’ Dean reassured him. Cas looked at Sam, who was holding the lubricant and smiling suggestively.

‘Oh. Yes please.’ Sam tossed Dean the lube and got on all fours on the bed. Dean squeezed some out onto his hand and rubbed it onto Castiel, applying it significantly more thoroughly than was technically required, then led him over to Sam. Cas positioned himself, and Sam turned his head to smile and nod his approval; Cas thrust into him, but Dean stopped him from moving.

‘Remember, humans here. Gently.’ Cas nodded and began a slow, tender rhythm that had Sam practically purring. His own erection restored, Dean went to the other end of the bed and kneeled in front of Sam’s face. The latter needed no further inducement and took Dean into his mouth enthusiastically.

Words were not possible for some time as Dean and Cas took their pleasure from Sam’s body. It was Dean who first noticed that Sam’s moans had taken on a more frantic tone, instinctively understanding that he was also in need of stimulation.

‘Cas,’ Dean groaned, ‘give Sam a hand will ya?’

‘A hand for what?’ Cas panted.

‘For his flaming sword.’

‘Oh, right.’ Cas reached one hand around and Sam bucked his hips wildly against him at the first touch. His moans reverberated around Dean’s erection and that was enough to finish him off. Sam grabbed Dean’s hips with both hands, pulling Dean all the way in as he came.

Cas watched Dean’s face closely, revelling in the beauty of his face as he experienced total pleasure. Then he felt Sam come in his hand, hot and sticky and wet, and Dean saw it too and smiled at Cas, a lecherous, seductive smile that promised later reward; that finally brought Cas over the edge. He felt heat and light, shouted a warning to Dean to close his eyes as he couldn’t control the glow of his true form overflowing from his vessel. Gradually the feeling subsided, he was normal again, and he pulled out of Sam, who collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

‘Wow,’ he heard Dean say. ‘Angel orgasms are bright.’

‘I hope I didn’t injure either of you,’ Castiel said apologetically. ‘I didn’t know that would happen.’

‘Shut my eyes just in time,’ Dean replied, ‘and I don’t think that’s pain Sammy’s feeling.’ Sam mumbled what sounded like agreement and Dean patted his cheek affectionately.

‘I believe that was “hot”,’ Cas said.

‘Yes, yes it was,’ Dean agreed. ‘Very.’

‘Hot,’ Sam murmured from his prone position. Castiel grinned.

‘I enjoy coitus.’

Dean didn’t even have the energy to punch him.


End file.
